justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Vampire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey dude Keep up the good edits 25 so far thats good seeing as you joined on 22nd August. If you have any problems or questions ask on my Userpage. Auditor(e) 21:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey provided you have JC2 could you check out the Just Cause 2 Vehicles category nearly everything in it needs a picture and your good at taking them so you up for it? [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually I don't have it. ...Yet. But thanks. GMRE 21:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay nvm then keep up the good edits btw :). [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Great..Someone with Just Cause that knows their shit.. I cant believe it, i go for a holiday for 2 weeks or so and that old leaky faucet of a Just Cause section has been duct taped! you've done a service to the wiki for Refurbishing the Just Cause (1) part of the wiki and those pictures are great, thanks for the help GMRE [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just like to make order out of chaos. And I'm not done yet. GMRE 22:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) One itty bitty suggestion when you do different sections you should use heading 2''' instead of heading 4 or 5, the rest of the wiki is like this and it looks cleaner anyways, so if you could refrain from using heading 4 for big headings and only use them for sub headings that would be great. Thank you. [[User:Kronos890989|'''AdminKronos]] 21:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I do use the hading 2 in pages like Ballard series armoured vehicles, but I just don't see the point in using it in places like Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. GMRE 22:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The Code Of Causeduct? Possible name lol GMRE, i have a question for you, do you think we should have a code of conduct? As i see on so so many other Wikis that are succesful, they have some sort of generalized wiki editing standard, which helps people make pages more like other ones. So anyways i think it would be a good idea to start one, what do you think? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 18:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That might sound like a good idea, but the only pages that could benefit from that are the vehicles. And the vehicles are so defferent and have a lot of different qualities. Civilian and military vehicles are judged by very different things. I suppose every vehicle page (at least in Just Cause (1)) should have a "paint versions and users"; "locations"; "seats"; "weapons" and if applicable, also "surviability / armour", but some vehicles have totally unique qualities. Like for example the Battaille GPT-6 has some "special features". I suppose I could create a sample page for vehicles and if that's good enouh, it could be made official. I'll post a link here. GMRE 13:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done. This is the way I'm making my vehicle pages: Sample page for vehicles GMRE 13:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well GMRE, i would say that you dont quite get what im selling, the way i like it (yes i sound sadistic) is the way it is, The paint versions isnt big enough to be in a category by itself, it should be in information, along with seats, weapons and special features, but those could be under a heading 2 or bold. Survivability belongs under performance or info(havent quite figured out where it should go. Also, this is a vehicle page template which can be used for the vehicle pages. Vehicle Page Template [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Propaganda Trailer Hey! Thanks for the fix on the Propaganda Trailer page. This weekend I am planning to take some screenshots, including the trailer. Think it's okay to put the Infobox back in when I have that? Offperception 15:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox? If you mean for the picture, then sure. GMRE 15:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Holy crap man 992 edits, thats great. Youve really stuck to your motto on your main page. It seems as though your the only editor on this wiki. Anyways, i havent been very active lately and im just checking in on people. Its Kronos890989 BTW, i dont believe im logged in. Thanks. GMRE 11:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oasi-pocalypse Hey there GMRE id like to discuss the idea of completely moving this wiki (last database compiled October 29) to some other wiki hosting website, it is not at all hard and we dont have to suffer with the Oasis-pocalyspe. I really hope you say yes because i might just do it anyways. It might be worth it The new skin has recently grown on me a bit, but i dont know its just not good. Anyways we should find the best site and then database dump it there, so what we can do after we've moved is delete all of the pages except the main page and put up a bullitin saying we have moved to justcause.shoutwiki.com (ive made the page for securing the names sake) and have everything say we have moved. This is going to wipe the wiki out and that is good. Thoughts, ideas, good sites? A site I would sugest the same kind of a site where GTA wiki went. This guy should know more: http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/User:Gboyers Also, this move should be as secret as possible, until it happens. Otherwise we might have to start competing with this wiki, like the GTA wiki did. And would the move really include absolutely everything? Or would we end up having to make new accounts? GMRE 14:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) We really dont have funding for that kind of thing, and even if we put adds on that might not hold us steady and then we would fall into oblivion like alot of the wikis that have done this before us. If you dont mind, ive asked for a database dump to be move to our shoutwiki. And yes we can have the accounts carried over from here to there. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 23:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well if... *Literally every page (including every user account and user page) will be moved. *Every link in every page will continue to work. *And the owners of this site won't (or won't be able to) make the new site compete with this one, by for example restauring every deleted page. Then (and only then) go for it. GMRE GrandTheftWiki(Server Movement) Every page can be moved to the Grand Theft Wiki Server (Gboyers owns it and ive know him for some time) All links should work. They wont care for this site as there is only 13ish active users, so we can basically just inform those 13 to make a new account on the new site. All should work, once i get confirmation i think we should go for it. --[[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But if we... ...have to make new accounts, what happens to our old user pages? Like this discussion. Will they still be copied? Also, will our new accounts work in Grand Theft Wiki too, or only in the JC wiki? GMRE 09:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just to clarify the situation. All pages are copied across, including user pages and File: pages, but not the images themselves. All edits & revisions are copied across, including which user did them. However, user accounts are not copied, as we do not have access to Wikia's user database, and people's emails and passwords are not publicly accessible. Users would create an account with the same name, and their contributions would show all their historical edits. The way we have the demo set up here, it uses the same user accounts as on Grand Theft Wiki, and any other wikis we host in the future. More information is here. Gboyers talk 14:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Pictures What's the problem with pictures? Do we have to download them all and then upload them to the other new site? Also, I had just made a new page Viper boatworks Seaserpent III. Could someone copy it there? If the other pages have now been copied, then I guess it's time to move there. Don't begin to delete this place just yet! I have to copy some things there first, that you guys couldn't copy. (exhales slowly) GMRE lets just stay here.. Kronos890989 was here but he didnt feel like logging in. Links And Other Assorted Goodies. http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Content Which Is supposed to be linked to every single page and category (which it isn't) so for a category page you should go Here It has all listed categories. On another note, quoting Gboyers "Even sharing a user database so users don't have to register more than once" So yes we could have one account for two sites. And even if we cant have our user pages all you would have to do is copy and paste the source code into the edit page and wham bam its done, doesn't sound too hard right? --[[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 22:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't Whoops, my bad. Sorry. Shadowalkers Speak. 14:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Code of Conduct Hey, I don't know if Kronos is going to respond to his talk page, and since you seem to visit on a daily basis, I think I'll share this with you too. I've created the Code of Conduct here. I think you should look it over, and give me some feedback. Thanks! Shadowalkers Speak. 21:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I made something similar at one point too. Sample page for vehicles Most people who make articles don't even figure out to add categories. I doubt anyone will read it before making a new page, unless the "make a new article" link will be made to lead to that page first. Also, every page should have the category "content". You edit about 10 pages per day, so maybe you could add it? GMRE 14:25, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Content Sure, I'll add content category to every page. While I'm at it, do you think you could consider me for adminship? Shadowalkers Speak. 21:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Funny that you should ask that from me, because I'm just a member like you. GMRE 12:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, really? I thought (given your high edit count) you were an admin. Whoops! Better to think you're an admin when you're not than to think someone isn't who is, right? Shadowalkers Speak. 20:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Right. The only anywhere near active admins I've seen here are Kronos890989 and Lucan07. GMRE 21:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Promotion to Administrator Congratulations - thanks to your hard work on this wiki, you have been promoted to Administrator. You can now delete or protect pages, suspend misbehaving users, and edit MediaWiki: pages. You're responsible for making sure that everyone plays nicely and that this wiki runs smoothly. Feel free to play with your new tools, and if you have any questions, please ask myself or Kronos. Only suspend users who are disrupting the wiki, and think carefully before banning anyone for a very long time. Short bans (1 or 2 weeks) are usually enough to make people calm down and stop edit wars. Please still stick to the wiki's rules, and if you think they need changing, work with the bureaucrats to change them. Good luck! Gboyers talk 01:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) GMRE 12:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Administrator (If you want to be one) Im now the Bureaucrat here so i can make people admins and help the wiki grow. You are good for the job and i dont think you would go all power trip on me, (just dont change the background before asking me), (it looks good anyways). So heres the question, do you want to be an admin? -[[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 22:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why not. I wouldn't change the back-ground. I'm a little busy during the next 2 weeks or so, but I still show up and do what I can. GMRE 11:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) New Template (Categorizes Articles without Images) Hey GMRE, as part of some more site maintenance, I've made a new category and template that will categorize pages that don't have articles. Think you could help with adding this template to pages that match the requirements? Just add the template; it'll add the category when you do. Thanks! Shadowalkers Speak. 20:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to remember GMRE 20:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Your doing a great job as Admin. You have quite proven yourself to be a good Admin, making the right choice to block spammers and such, Thanks for all the support. I know feel i dont have to come here everyday to see whats going, although i still need to look here every once in awhile to see that the Wiki is still growing, and it its. Also ive started to make some pictures for the contents on the front page, where it says weapons there will be a picture of a weapon and so on. Keep it up, [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 04:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ? update some more stuff, i love it when people update stuff so u can see what they have changed Question middleton83 here, aything that needs a bit of work on, i have just cause 2 only and the startegy guide, so i can do some work if you tell me what to do. also how do i get the point things for trivia and other bits and how do i do links again. ive forgotten i havent worked on any wikias in a while you see. You should... ...experiment with those buttons, that appear at the top of the page, while editing. One list of articles that need improving is the Category: Article stubs. But you could just as easily improve the any article. And if you leave a message like this one, then don't forget to use the "Signature" button. GMRE 18:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) where can i find.. Where can i find artical stubs to improve.Also can we update the featured artical more like maybe every 2-3weeks, and can we up0date it in the next few days due to the fact that now its boring. Middleton83 19:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) All "stubs" are listed in the Category: Article stubs. Some of those pages may nolonger be "stubs", but that just means that someone has to remove the category "article stubs" and template "stub" from those pages. And the main page has a table for update sugestions on its talk page. GMRE 19:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) How do i delte a page, italy sspies for example cause that needs to be deleted due to the fact that i have proven its not true. Middleton83 19:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Im still here [[User:Kronos890989|''Bureaucrat''Kronos]] 05:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) palau naga it doesnt exist can you help me out by finding out more about because im looking at a map and startegy guide and can not see it as a location so can you help me find out if palau naga exists or if its another location mixedf up thanks, Middleton83 22:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How do I.... How do I add links? Middleton83 22:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Just cause 2 100% completion rumor Just Cause 2 100% completion list. Do we actally have any evedence towards the 100% completion rumor or what, and can we get some stuff going about completing the game on difficulties becuase does it need 100% or is it just the story missions? thanks, Middleton83 16:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll get some more info GMRE 18:21, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I just added some more info. GMRE 19:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Pictures GMRE how do i take pictures, would i take a picture on my camera then upload it to the wiki or another way so i can help fix things like article stubs even quicker. Middleton83 22:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) If you have a PC version of the game, then you should take a screenshot. I recommend Xfire. But if not, then you had better have a very good camera. Pointing a camera at a screen usually results in very low quality. GMRE 07:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Trophies/Achievements! i have to ask if i can get permission to make a new achievementspage on my own and then the other one can be deleted? ill message you when its done then you can delete it or the user can :D Reply when you can :D The-Gamer-Guy 19:23, april 25 (UTC)